


The Great Canadian Porn Battle

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2012 Flyers, M/M, Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: Questionable decisions will be made.





	

From: G  
To: Hartsy, Danny B, Coots, Schenner, Little Schenn, Simmer, Reader, Talbo, Rinner  
Subject: The Great Canadian Porn Battle - The Final Chapter

One last great porn battle before we go our separate ways.

Time: 7 pm  
Place: My apartment  
What to bring: Booze, porn, Voracek (even if he is Czech)

Loser wears a Crosby jersey and tweets it. Everyone else retweets it. Repeatedly.

Be there.

G

Sean groaned when he saw the email on his phone. He looked over at Danny who was checking his phone at the same time. Danny sighed and looked at Sean.

"We are not carpooling this time."

Sean nodded quickly. "That was just too weird."


End file.
